Sakura-sensei!
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: In which the Kiseki no Sedai are attached to their school nurse.
1. Aomine Daiki

**Chapter 1: Aomine Daiki**

* * *

><p>"Just shoot!"<p>

"B-But what if I miss?"

"Then just try again!"

"B-But this is my first time—!"

"I don't care just shoot!"

With all the strength he could muster up Hatori Shinji-kun shot the ball. His eyes were closed as he jumped as high as he could from the three-point line and slowly opened them just in time to see the orange basketball pass through the hoop with accurate precision. His eyes sparkled in glee at the sudden realization that he had made his first three-pointer ever. He turned to his friends, smiling brightly, awaiting their praise.

"I did it Aki!"

"…"

"…Aki?"

Aki looked pale as a ghost as he stared at his best friend. His hand was trembling when he pointed behind him. "A-A-A-Aomine-senpai…"

At the mention of the scary first-string member, Shinji froze and slowly turned to see his basketball a few inches from the resting form of the blue-haired ace of Teiko. He immediately noticed the bruise forming on the tanned male's forehead and squeaked in surprise when his eyes met a deadly glare. Aomine grabbed the ball and stared at the two third string players.

"Did you throw this?"

Shinji paled and began shaking when he stood up and began making his way towards them with slow and menacing footsteps. "I…I…"

Aomine threw the ball towards the ball rack to the side with much force that it rattled the metal container, He asked again. "Did you throw this?"

Shinji immediately bowed to his waist and shut his eyes readying himself for the beating that was sure to come his way. "I'm sorry senpai!"

Aki was about to scream for help when Aomine raised his hand. "Senpai don't—Eh?"

"Thank you!" Aomine was grinning like a fool and patting Shinji on the head like one would do a puppy who recently learned a new trick.

"S-S-Senpai…?"

"Thanks kid!" Aomine pushed Shinji by the shoulders so that he was standing straight and began patting him by the shoulders. "You made my day!"

"W-What?"

Aomine thanked him once more and ran towards the exit with a spring in his step. The two third string students could only watch in horror when the tall male suddenly began skipping towards the school building. A moment later the two found themselves collapsed on the floor, still staring at the exit half expecting the tanned male to burst in and start beating them half to death like they anticipated only he never did. A senpai from the second string found them an hour later still rooted on their spot under the hoop and was looking worried telling them that the whole third string had been going around looking for the two of them. They shakily stood up and allowed the senior member to guide them out of the school all the while telling him what had transpired earlier on with the feared ace of the first string.

"Oh… yeah don't worry about that guy, he's not gonna come after you or anything."

Shinji wouldn't have any of that. "B-But I hit him! Y-You should've seen the bruise I left him senpai!"

The senior could only laugh. "Like I said, don't worry. If anything he likes you now, and lord knows that's worse than being hated by him."

"W-Why?" Aki was still fearful for his friend's life. "I thought for sure Aomine-senpai would kick our teeth in!"

Senpai smirked. "Trust me. You just gave him a ticket to the nurse's office, getting back at you is the last thing on his mind right now."

"I-Isn't that a bad thing?"

Senpai stopped and stared at his two underclassmen. "…Haven't you ever been to the nurse's office?"

"No… Why?"

"Oh boy…" Senpai sighed. "You're missing a lot."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>Aomine grinned as he spotted the double doors leading to Valhalla. He pulled the door open and grinned at the sight before him.<p>

"Sakura!"

"When did I give you permission to call me by my first name Aomine-kun?"

Sakura Haruno, Teiko's beloved school nurse.

Aomine smiled in bliss as he stared at the pink haired beauty sitting at the corner office of the clinic. She was reading a book, ignoring the world around her and a steaming cup of coffee was placed beside her. Aomine let his eyes wander up those long shapely legs that were crossed in a very enticing manner, contained by black short (very short) skirt. A red top with a low cut giving him a good eyeful of very generous breasts. Her delicate pink locks were swept over her shoulder gave of a very elegant look, and her emerald eyes met his in a very slow manner that caused the tanned male to blush even more.

"Really… You're such a kid," Sakura stood up and set aside the book. She made her way to the blue haired teen, eyeing the bruise with worry. "Did you hit your head again?"

Aomine grinned when the pink haired woman stopped before him, her face inches from him as she inspected the bruise with an annoyed expression. Her fingers felt cool from being inside the air conditioned clinic for too long, and he could smell her faint floral scent from the close proximity. He almost sighed in bliss but held it in when she ran her thumb softly on the forming bump at his crown.

"I-I got hit by a basketball during practice." He cursed at his stutter but sighed when her delicate hands caressed his forehead in a careful manner.

Sakura frowned and pulled him into the office. "Sit down while I get some ice okay?"

"Hai~"

"Geez, kids these days." Sakura muttered and went to the mini fridge behind her desk. "You know you're the fifth person this week to go here with a bruised head. I know that Teiko's sports department is the best around but I expected more responsibility from the athletes." She pulled out an ice tray and headed towards a large metal cabinet and pulled out an ice pack with a grumpy frown. "Out of all the schools I've been to, Teiko has the clumsiest athletes I've ever seen."

Aomine smirked. "Sensei, you can't expect athletes to grow stronger without getting a few scratches here and there."

"I know, but I swear you kids make it a point to get injured when _I'm_ on duty" She sighed. "Honestly Kabuto-sensei is a better doctor than I am."

"Maybe, but Kabuto-sensei isn't as pretty as you are."

"…"

"…"

"…Heh," Sakura smirked and placed the ice bag on his head in a non-too gentle manner. "You're ten years too early to start flirting with me, Aomine-kun."

Aomine winced at the pressure and pouted. "That hurt!"

"You can't expect athletes to grow stronger without getting a few scratches here and there," She teased, throwing his words back at him.

Aomine blushed and tried to look at anywhere but the smiling woman in front of him. "…Stop teasing me."

Sakura laughed and pinched his tanned cheek. "Aww but teasing my cute little students is the best part of my job!"

"H-Hey stop it!

"Ara! Are you blushing Aomine-kun?"

"I-I'm serious—Sakura-sensei!"

She laughed once more and made her way to her desk, leaving a blushing Aomine on one of the beds. "Come find me when you're taller than me, brat."

"…Will you wait for me?"

Sakura grinned at the cheesy request and turned to look at the middle school basketball player, holding a hello kitty printed ice bag on his forehead. "It depends,"

Aomine looked hopeful. "On what?"

"Will you give me something to be proud of to say that you're my boyfriend?"

Aomine smirked in a cocky manned and jabbed a thumb to his chest. "You're looking at Japan's number one player, Sakura."

"Eh?" She placed a hand on her hip and stared at him with a teasing smile. "Number one you say? But a little birdy told me you haven't been to practice lately."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter if I practice or not, the only one who can beat me is me."

Sakura hummed in mock fascination and walked over to the arrogant male, who only blushed when she finally stopped in front of him. She leaned forward in a very provocative manner that made the younger male conjure up some very graphic images that a boy his age seem to have trouble controlling, the teasing smile on her face didn't help one bit! He blushed when she brought her hand up to ruffle his messy blue hair.

"Arrogance isn't an attractive trait in a man Aomine-kun," She flicked his forehead. "And who knows, maybe someday someone who's working hard to be the best in the game will crush that ugly motto of yours."

"Wha—"

"And another thing," She brought her lips closer to his ear and a delicious shiver made its way down his spine. "Satsuki-chan is on her way."

"HAH!?"

Sakura stood up on full height and pulled out her phone from her pocket. A picture of Momoi was on the screen with a call button.

The door slid open with much unnecessary force. "Dai-chan are you skipping practice again!?"

Momoi stalked into the room and grabbed the taller male by the ear and proceeded on dragging him by the ear.

Said male cried out in pain. "Satsuki! Let go of my ear you stupid woman!"

"Shut up! Ahomine! Ganguro! Jerk!" She pulled harder. "Why are you bothering Sa-chan-sensei again!?"

"Satsuki-chan, please just call me Sakura-sensei."

"Sa-chan-sensei doesn't need you bothering her! You're not even injured!"

"Ow! Let go!"

Momoi pushed him out of the door and bowed in apology to the amused older pinkette. "I'm sorry Sa-chan-sensei, Dai-chan is a big idiot—" an indignant yell was heard "—and he keeps on skipping club practices."

Sakura laughed. "I'm sure Akashi-kun will punish Aomine-kun for being such a troublemaker."

A yelp was heard outside.

Momoi beamed. "That's right! Akashi-kun will be happy to know that Sa-chan-sensei is helping out with the basketball club. Well then, I'll drag Dai-chan back to the gym, see you later Sa-chan-sensei!"

Sakura laughed and watched the smaller pink haired girl literally drag the tanned basketball player outside the school building who was blushing to his roots. The sound of curtains being drawn back caught her attention and she grinned at the boy who was staring with a blank expression that conveyed his disappointment in her on so many levels.

She giggled. "Did I wake you?"

"You were being awfully loud."

She ruffled his hair and urged him to lie down once more. "Sorry about that, Aomine-kun was just doing his weekly visits."

"I really do wish you'd stop teasing them."

She laughed and kissed his forehead. "Don't take away my only fun."

He sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, you shouldn't play with an innocent middle school student's feelings."

"I'm not!" She sat by his head and began combing her fingers through soft baby blue locks. "I am looking forward to what basketball will do to that boy in a few years."

"…Pedophile."

Sakura laughed and poked his soft cheek. "Aww, Tetsuya-kun! You know I only have eyes for you~"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! <strong>

**Experiencing major writer's block but managed to squeeze this one in. I've been hooked on KnB fanfics for awhile now and decided to make a short one-shot series for this. **

**Next: Kise-kun!**

**Also: NARUTO'S ENDING! I AM SO NOT SATISFIED!? WHY WAS SAKURA REDUCED TO BEING A HOUSEWIFE!? I WAS ROOTING FOR KAKASAKU!**


	2. Kise Ryouta

**Chapter 2: Kise Ryouta**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry girls, but I didn't see Kise-kun come by here." Sakura sent an apologetic smile to the group of girls crowding in front of her clinic.<p>

"Oh is that so? I was sure he went in this direction." Said one of the girls, a disappointed frown making its way on her pretty face.

"We're sorry for bothering you Sakura-sensei,"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "It's okay girls; I understand what it's like to pine after your idol." She grinned. "Tell you what, next time I see Kise-kun, I'll tell you right away."

The girls squealed and laughed in excitement thanking her over and over. "You're the best Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura smiled and offered a small wave at their retreating forms, they smiled at her and promised to give her some treats the next time they had cooking classes. The girls were one of the many that often came by her office, seeking advice or occasionally hoping for chances to sneak a peek at Teikou's handsome sport stars. This wasn't the first time that they came by looking for one, but the single person that the girls seem to look for often had been the most recent addition to the basketball team.

Sakura sighed and closed the door behind her. "You can come out now Kise-kun,"

The curtains on the far end of the room drew back followed by a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that senseicchi."

Kise was lying down on one of the empty beds, nursing a nasty wound on his right arms with an embarrassed grin. Sakura walked over to him, first aid kit at hand, ready to treat the patient. She pulled a chair towards the bed and ignored the nervous squeak that came from the blond as she laid down her equipment on the bedside table. Kise gulped nervously when she pulled out some disinfectant and cotton, already knowing he wouldn't like what would happen next.

"Is…I-Is it gonna hurt senseicchi?"

"Kise-kun, call me sensei." Sakura pulled out some tweezers and barely restrained herself when he paled and scooted as far from her as possible.

"W-What's that for Senseicchi!?" he pointed at the small pair of tweezers, ignoring her request in the process, as if it were the most offending thing in the world.

She sighed once more. "You fell in some bushes right? I want make sure that nothing stayed stuck when we wrap the wound," she set the tweezers aside and pulled out the cotton. "Now come here so I can take a better look."

"Y-You'll make sure it won't hurt so much right? Senseicchi?"

"Hai, hai," her tone was flippant but thanked the gods when Kise paid no mind to it and cautiously approached the spot where she patted. "Be a good boy and sit near me so I can clean the wound now, okay?"

He sat at the edge of the bed, his feet dangling a few inches of the ground. Sakura had to smile when he shyly presented his injured arm, looking away as he did. His free hand gripped the sheets under him and kept his gaze locked at the windows. "I-Is it bad?"

Sakura laughed and ruffled his golden locks in a very affectionate manner. "You'll live."

Kise sighed in relief, but that sigh quickly transformed into a yelp of pain when something wet touched his elbow. "Ow! S-Senseicchi!"

"Sorry," She grinned, completely unapologetic.

"You're mean senseicchi!"

Sakura laughed once more then went back to cleaning his wound. "It's your fault though, why did you even dive into a bush?"

"I didn't do it on purpose if that's what you're thinking!" Kise pouted, "I was on my way to practice when this group of girls suddenly came running at me!"

Sakura held back her laughter when he retold the part where he had to climb up a tree to fully get away from the group of hormonal teenagers chasing him with markers and magazines. He told her how he lost footing when coming down and ended up in a heap of embarrassment when he landed in a bush conveniently located at the foot of the tree. She patted his head comfortingly when he began to tear up dramatically yelling out how life was unfair and how a certain red-headed demon captain would have his head the moment he steps into the school gymnasium.

Sakura wrapped the wound securely as the blonde continued to ramble about punishments and training being tripled. "There all finish."

Kise stopped in mid rant and blink. "Huh?" He glanced down at his bandaged arm and grinned at the pink haired nurse. "Thank you senseicchi!"

She returned the smile. "You're welcome, but you know Kise-kun you're going about your girl problems in the wrong way."

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, his expression was enough to tell her he needed elaboration.

Sakura shook her head in good humor and opened her mouth to start educating the young model only to be interrupted with the sound of something tapping on the glass. Kise squeaked in surprise and dove back under the covers fearing for fan girls finding out his location. Sakura laughed and told him that it was safe but gestured for him to be quiet and watch as she approached a window that faced the courtyard with a bright and friendly smile. Kise poked his head out from the blanket, but made sure to keep the rest of him hidden just to make sure.

He watched in fascination as the older woman slid the window open with a cheery hello.

"Hello boys what can I do for you today?" Sakura slipping into her sensei mode greeted the group of male students from various teams of the sports department crowded outside her office window.

"Sakura-sensei!" A boy holding a bamboo sword spoke up first, shoving aside the others in the process. "We heard that you were accompanying the basketball team in their out of school game next week! Is that true!?"

Sakura's smile almost fell, already knowing where this was heading. "Where did you hear that?"

"Sensei! How can you favor the basketball team? The soccer team also needs your support during games!"

"The Karate club too!"

"And the baseball team!"

"Don't forget the track team!"

Sakura mentally sighed. _'Oh boy…'_

The captain of the baseball team walked forward, a bat resting on his shoulders. "Sakura-sensei! It's not fair that you _always_ go on trips with the basketball club, the other clubs need your support as well!"

"Yeah!" The track team captain spoke up. "We always hear about you tagging along with their games, but you never do so with the other clubs!"

The kid from the soccer team approached the window with a pout. "Sensei do you not like any other sport besides basketball? How can you show such obvious favoritism!?"

"Boys, boys calm down!" Sakura frantically tried to calm the group of male student acting like betrayed housewives, crowing at their respective husbands. "It's not like that!"

"Then why!?"

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. '_How am I getting out of this…?'_

Then it hit her. She pushed down the smirk that threatened to bloom on her face and placed on her very best _I'm sorry don't be mad at me_ pout that she had used ever so often on a certain silver haired male who always complain about it but always gives in after he complains about it. Her bottom lip juts out slightly and she looks at them, fluttering her eyelashes as she does just to add the cutesy effect. "I'm sorry…"

"S-Sensei…!"

She wipes a fake tear for effect and smiled at them, a little guilty to add to the charm. "I wasn't sure if you boys wanted me coming to your games, because you never asked…"She sniffled, "I didn't want to be a bother by just randomly showing up so I never did. I'm sorry if you felt wronged by my insensitivity."

A look of panic spread across their faces as they stuttered out their own apologies at their unjust accusations.

"Sensei we didn't know you felt that way!"

"We're sorry sensei we should've just asked you in the beginning!"

"We're sorry that we accused you of being unfair!"

"We were wrong please don't be upset!"

"Please don't hate us!"

Then the five of them bowed a perfect 90 degree bow. "Please come to our games!"

Sakura smiled at the three reaching over to ruffle the unruly locks of the boy closest to her. "Okay I will! I want to cheer for you all during you matches so that I can see you all do your best, also I don't want to hear any of you getting hurt and me not being there to do anything for you."

The five stood at their full height, looking the happier than the way they came. "S-Sensei! You're the best!"

Sakura waved at them as they headed back to their respected clubs with a promise to tag along at their next out of school games. She watched them until they disappeared in the next corner, not noticing the blonde come up beside her.

"Wow…Senseicchi that was amazing."

Sakura grinned at him, holding out a peace sign for victory. "I've had lots of practice," she winked. "See? There are better techniques than running away."

Kise could only nod, not exactly sure how to react to this new found discovery of his favorite sensei being able to manipulate her students with just a smile and a flutter of eyelashes. He glanced at the woman beside him and blushed, he couldn't really blame those five for reacting the way they did. Who could blame them? The woman was beautiful. Her long pink hair was swept over her shoulder, giving him a very much appreciated eyeful of her slender neck. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green and her lips were so perfectly kissable that he had found himself staring on more than one occasion.

'_If I were only a few years older….' _He shook his head, shaking away thoughts that he shouldn't even be thinking of.

"Kise-kun?" Sakura stared at him, confused as to why he was suddenly shaking his head out of nowhere. "Is something wrong?"

He coughed, trying to hide his awkward thoughts and shuffled towards the door with a nervous laugh. "Ahaha… I'll be sure to try that trick next time Sakura-senseicchi!"

She frowned at the sudden change in attitude and caught the blonde by the arm. "Are you okay Kise-kun?" She pulled him closer, placing a hand on his head looking for possible bumps she might have missed during his check up. "You're acting weird."

Kise blushed ten shades of red darker at her touch and stuttered out some lame excuse before darting out of the door. "I-I-I have to go train..!"

Sakura blinked and stared at the open door where the blonde model had just ran out. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Huh… That's the third time this week."

"You scared him off."

Sakura pouted and turned to see a familiar mop of blue hear peeking out from the window outside. "I did not!" She approached the window and glared at the smaller male. "What are you even doing here? I thought you didn't want to be seen with me anymore."

"I heard Kise-kun was injured and rushed over to the infirmary," He explained. "I was assigned to be his mentor and wanted to make sure he was alright."

Sakura grinned. "Look at you! A month ago you were hopeless at basketball, now you're a mentor? Aw my Tetsuya-kun is growing up!"

"Not really," He shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't skipping like the one before him." He was already walking away before she could say anything more.

Sakura could only watch his retreating form with a small smile. _'He really is growing up…'_

"Oh by the way,"

She blinked.

He smiled.

"Let's go home together later."

Her squeals could be heard echoing all over the empty hallways of the west wing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Sakura is a Kuroko Tetsuya Fan girl.<strong>

**Aren't we all?**

**Kise is so adorbs I want to glomp him.**

**Yay new chapter!**

**Vote on who's next: Shin-chan or Atsu-chin (just these two please)**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Midorima Shintarou

**Chapter: Midorima Shintarou**

* * *

><p>Taped fingers quickly pushed red rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying to hide the embarrassed blush he was currently sporting.<p>

"P-Please stop laughing, nanodayo."

Sakura shook her head in between laughter and wiped a tear that threatened to fall. "I-I'm sorry Shintarou-kun!" She laughed once more. "It's just too funny!"

Midorima Shintarou-kun, blushed even harder and turned away from the laughing doctor. He absentmindedly rubbed the sore spot on his cheek and brought the blanket draped over his shoulders closer to his body seeking warmth. Sakura approached him with a towel and deposited it on his dripping locks, drying it with practiced ease. Midorima bowed his head and allowed the pink haired woman to relieve him of his glasses and continue fussing over his sopping wet state.

"Seriously Shintarou…" Sakura held back her laughter this time, eager to scold the tall green haired shooter of Teikou. "How can you be so careless?"

She withdrew the towel and slung it over her shoulder, waiting for him to explain how he suddenly found himself almost drowning by the school pond. She covered the smile that threatened to come up as she remembered a very distraught Iruka-sensei banging on her door with a barely conscious Midorima by his side, dripping wet with leaves sticking to his ruined uniform. Sakura immediately ushered the two in and instructed Iruka-sensei to change him out of his wet clothes and immediately started brewing some tea to warm the shivering student up.

She waited for him to start talking but gave up when Midorima still refused to meet her gaze and adjusted his PE uniform as he snuggled further into the blanket she provided. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, scrutinizing him and hid a smirk as he flinched under her harsh gaze. Her eyes traveled to the plastic figurine of Santa Claus holding a red present resting on top of a red handkerchief by the nightstand.

"Could it be…" She laughed, finally understanding the situation. "Did you fall in the pond trying to get that thing?"

Midorima blushed and grabbed the item from the night stand. "Oha-Asa states that cancers are at placed second on this day," He grabbed his glasses from the night stand and placed it on. "Today's lucky item is a Christmas themed charm and the color red promises to bring me great fortune."

Sakura shook her head in good humor. "Not really great fortune if you find yourself drowning in a pond Shintarou-kun,"

Midorima opened his mouth as if to defend his beliefs but quickly shut it, blushing once more. "…It's not that bad." _I got a reason to visit you_

Sakura sighed and patted his head affectionately. "Next time, try to get the help of someone when you're in a bit of trouble okay?"

Midorima moved away from her touch and frowned. "I don't need anyone's help."

She flicked his forehead. "Don't be like that Shintarou-kun,"

"O-ow!"

"You're friends from the basketball team will get sad if you're always pushing them away,"

Midorima glared. "T-They're not my friends!"

Sakura sighed. _This kid…_

He turned away from her and glared at the wall, pouting. "I don't have friends and I certainly don't need any."

Sakura laughed and poked his cheek. "Don't pout Shintarou-kun."

He sputtered and touched the spot where she touched his cheek, surprised by the sudden action. "Y-You…!"

"Do you still like your tea with a bit of milk Shintarou-kun?" She headed towards her little kitchen corner, grabbing a cup for her and her student.

"…with a bit of sugar"

Sakura smiled and prepared his order, remembering the old times when he was younger and he would visit her with his father who owned the local Hospital. Despite the green haired boy's mature and harsh demeanor he had a secret love for her special blend of milk tea. She giggled as she spotted him watching her prepare his cup with barely concealed happiness. "Of course."

Midorima gratefully accepted his cup and held it between both hands, enjoying the warmth it brought. Sakura sat in front of him with her own cup and smiled at the nostalgia the scene brought her.

"Ah this sure brings back memories," She murmured as she took a sip of her tea with a fond smile.

Midorima nodded and drank from his of share. He brought the cup down on his lap and stared, as if in deep thought. "Why… never mind."

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What is it Shintarou-kun?"

He looked at her, his darker eyes clashing with her own. "Why did you choose to work here?"

_I knew it…_ Sakura sighed and stood up, returning to her little kitchen for a refill.

"Do you want some more Shintarou-kun?"

He ignored her. "Why did you choose to work as a school doctor rather than coming to work for my father? You're clearly overqualified for this job and I know that my father wasn't the only one who offered you a job and yet you choose to…_settle _as a school doctor. Why?"

Sakura filled her cup to the brim, sighing as she set down the kettle. "Shintarou-kun… Are you mad at me?"

"W-What…!?" He blushed and stood up, the blanket falling from his body as he did so. "I-I'm not mad at you!"

She shook her head. "You _are _mad at me." She walked over to him and held both his hand with her own. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you."

He blushed at the contact, but didn't pull away. He was as tall as her and Sakura had a found it endearing that the little boy she used to play with now stood eye-to-eye with her. Midorima refused to meet her eyes but his hands stayed in hers.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise," she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. "I had originally indented to enter your father's hospital—"

"Then why!?"

"But I had to take care of someone very important to me." She squeezed his hands. "I had to break my promise to make a new one… and I'm sorry for that."

Midorima shook his head. The dust from the infirmary was getting to him, and his eyes were beginning to itch.

Sakura noticed his eyes getting watery and fished out a gray handkerchief from her coat's pocket. She wiped his teary eyes with practiced ease and smiled that irritating smile of hers. Midorima turned away, a blush blooming on his features, but his eyes were drawn to the handkerchief clutched into her dainty hand.

"…Gray,"

Sakura blinked. "Gray..?" She looked at him a bit confused before finally understanding what he meant. She grinned sheepishly and hid the object behind her back with a blush. "Ah, don't laugh at me Shintarou-kun! I was placed third to last! Oha-Asa has never been wrong in my predictions!"

And for the first time in what felt like a long time, Midorima Shintarou laughed.

* * *

><p>"Here," Sakura handed him his wet clothes that were wrapped inside a sealed plastic bag. "Go home and take a warm bath."<p>

"Thank you," He bowed and turned to leave, his plastic Santa Claus and red handkerchief safely tucked inside her PE uniform's pocket. He sighed a deep troubled sigh as he walked through the empty corridor. He couldn't believe that his lucky item actually worked. The year was almost ending and this was the first time he had the courage (reason) to actually come and visit the pink haired doctor he adored as a child. He was excited to know that the woman would soon be working at his Father's hospital and the idea of being able to see her whenever he came around was like a dream come true. But then he went and found out that she declined his father's offer and was now working at a middle school that had no use for her over achiever credentials was like a slap to the face. So he decided to attend Teikou Middle school and confront the older woman why she did so. But whenever he wanted to get close, the woman was either busy with a patient or occupied in some other way.

He reached his shoe locker and pulled out his phone with a faint smile and re-read his fortune.

_Water is you're lucky element for today! Christmas is drawing near so you won't go wrong with a little Santa-san being you're companion for the day and be true to the holiday spirit because you're lucky color is: dundundun RED! A special encounter with an Aries will make your day even more special! Could it be—_

"Shintarou-kun!"

Midorima shoved his phone back into his locker and turned to see Sakura-sensei running up to him. "S-Sensei?"

"S-Shintarou-kun!" She panted. "I-I'm glad I broke my promise with you!"

"…What!?"

Sakura shook her head and held onto his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. "L-Let me finish!"

He blushed and nodded, patiently waiting for her to straighten up.

"I'm glad I broke my promise," She repeated. "Because if I had gone to work for your father's hospital rather than Teikou then I wouldn't be able to see how you grew up to be a wonderful basketball player!" She smiled and reached for his green head, "I always come by the basketball gym when I'm doing my rounds and I always get excited when I see you doing your amazing three pointers!"

He blushed even harder.

"I think that Teikou's basketball team is good but with Shintarou-kun's help, I know that you guys can become better!"

"S-Sak—"

She placed both hands on his cheeks and bumped their foreheads together, an act she did when he was much younger. "I'm glad I chose to go here because I am much closer to Shin-chan that way," She grinned. "I get to see you every day and that's better than waiting for you in some office at the other side of town."

"S-Sensei…"

Sakura pinched his cheeks. "So don't be sad anymore, ne?"

_Could it be the beginning of love?_

* * *

><p>A few block away from Teikou Middle school, a certain bluenette sat outside a convenience store.<p>

Tetsuya bit off the rest of his frozen treat and glanced at the setting sun.

"She's late."

* * *

><p><strong>It was a tie between Atsu-chin and Shin-chan. <strong>

**I flipped a coin.**

**Next: Atsu-chin**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW**

**...hi**


	4. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Chapter: Murasakibara Atsushi**

* * *

><p>"It hurts~"<p>

Sakura sighed and stared at the purple haired middle schooler sprawled onto the bed. This was the fifth time in the last ten minutes that he groaned and flailed around like a newborn throwing a hissy fit. Murasakibara Atsushi kicked off the blankets and clutched his stomach in pain as he called out for the attending doctor.

"Saku-chin it huuurts~"

_Why won't these students ever call me by my given title? _"Atsushi-kun, please call me sensei." She picked up the blankets dangling from the bed and draped his lying form once more. "And of course it hurts; you ate an entire bowl of raw cookie dough!" She frowned when he struggled under the

"I was hungry~" Atsushi pouted and shrugged the blankets off once more. "Sensei wouldn't let me eat my snacks so I did what I had to do~"

She twitched. "Still you shouldn't eat dough!"

"I was hungry~" He repeated and started to fuss like a baby. "And it really hurts Saku-chin~"

Sakura pushed him down when he tried to get up, warning him that it would only make his situation worse. She headed for her medicine cabinet and sent him stern glances as he tried to disobey her warnings and tried to reassure him that everything would be alright. "Atsushi-kun, I already gave you some medicine and it's gonna take awhile to kick in but—"

He glared at the ceiling, his legs flailing. "But it hurts now~"

"But you have to trust in me that the medicine will work, okay?" Sakura returned to his side with a hot water bottle. Atsushi awkwardly accepted the heated material remembering how he hated this thing, but didn't do anything more to make her aware of his dilemma. "In the mean time place this over your tummy to ease the pain okay?"

"…fine"

He lifted up his shirt and gently placed the hot water bottle over his flat stomach, flinching when the warm surface touched his skin. The unpleasant feeling was short lived though, a soothing warmth spread through his person as he relaxed and allowed her to fuss over him once more. Sakura smiled as her tall childish patient finally gave up and hid under the blankets. She laughed and pulled out a chair, asking him if she could get him anything else but only got a grumble in reply. Atsushi poked his head out and stared at the pink haired woman who was sitting by the foot of his bed, fiddling with her phone. A small but genuine smile was plastered on her face and her eyes twinkled with amusement. She read the contents of her phone and laughed softly before typing up what seemed like a reply.

"…Who are you texting Saku-chin?"

Sakura briefly glanced up her phone and smiled at him. "A friend," she said before returning to her text message.

Atsushi, annoyed by her disinterest, sat up and plucked the phone out of her grasp. Ignoring her more surprised than annoyed yell, he read the screen and frowned at what he saw.

_I'll see you later?_

Maybe, the boys are going to pick me later though.

_Are you starting a threesome? Without me?_

No you pervert. I was going to ask a favor over drinks, my treat sadly.

_Well then, tell me what bar and—_

Unfortunately Sakura had plucked the phone from his hands before he could even read more. "Atsushi-kun that was very rude." She scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't just take things from people?"

He ignored her, his eyes still fixed on the smart phone. "Who's gonna pick you up later Saku-chin~?"

Sakura looked insulted. "You read my messages?"

He nodded, unfazed by her anger. "Ne, who's gonna pick you up~?"

Sakura stared at the purple giant. _Seriously, the kid was almost a head taller than her._ Before sighing and letting the whole thing slide. This was not the first time Murasakibara Atsushi had gotten in too personal for her liking, but the kid was as harmless as they came. He was clingy and pushy but he could be as sweet as cotton candy when he was in one of his moods. She had learned to accept the snack loving teen for his ways and truthfully, it was endearing how attached he had been to her ever since she helped him out with a paper cut last semester.

"Naruto and Sasuke," She sighed and sat on the bed, pocketing her phone as she did. "You've seen their pictures."

Atsushi glanced at her small desk and the pictures crudely taped on the wall. He remembered the names from her stories when he would drop by occasionally on the afternoon for tea and snack before basketball practice starts. "Whiskers-kun and Grumpy-san~?"

Sakura laughed at the accurate choice for nicknames but nodded, pleased that he actually remembered. "Yeah, I'm sure you've read already but I was hoping to ask them a huge favor once the year ends. I need someone to look after my house and they're the only two I can trust."

Atsushi raised a brow. "Are you leaving on a trip~?"

Sakura nodded and gestured for him to turn around. He did so and presented his growing locks to her expert fingers. This was a regular occurrence for them, her tying his hair. She had often voiced her dislike for his messy long hair, saying that it hid his handsome face but he often countered that it was a pain to get a haircut and he rather liked his hair long. So they compromised, whenever he would visit her—he would allow her to tie his hair just for a peace of mind.

"I am, to the U.S. actually" She explained. "An old friend of mine had some business to attend to and I had planned on visiting some friends there for awhile, we talked it over and agreed to go together just for old time's sake."

He closed his eyes, when she started to run her fingers through his scalp. "…Is this old friend of yours a _boy~_?"

Sakura fished out a hair-tie from her coat's pocket and laughed. "Yes Atsushi-kun, _he_ and I will be going on a trip together," She pulled his hair up into a low pony-tail, combing his hair with her dainty fingers to even it out. "It's been awhile since we've been together and saw it as an opportunity to reconnect, though we're both going our separate ways when we get to New York, it would be nice to have a travel buddy."

"Do you like this guy~?"

Sakura snorted. "Like that could happen," She sighed. "He doesn't like me that way and probably never will," She secured his pony tail with a hair tie from her pocket and fixed his bangs to frame his face.

"But you d—"

"Done!" Sakura tightened his hair and hopped off the bed with a satisfied sigh. She stretched and Atsushi could only stare at her. "Feel any better?"

He blinked. He looked down at his stomach before giving it a tentative poke. "…Un~"

"Good." She grinned. "Want some tea?"

"With cakes~?"

Sakura laughed and pinched his cheek. "You've had enough sweets for today, Atsushi-kun."

Atsushi swatted her hand away and rubbed the sore spot with a pout. Sakura laughed and disappeared into her little kitchen and began boiling some tea. He voiced out his displeasure when she pulled out the bitter green tea she served for the old principal. She scolded him and told him that it would be good for him, he didn't believe her. Atsushi stood up from the bed and adjusted the blankets, knowing Sakura would just make him do it later before he leaves. He walked over to her little desk and sat on the chair provided for students. "But I'm hungry~"

"No means no Atsushi-kun."

"Boo… Saku-chin you're no fun~"

"I'm not supposed to be fun," She laughed. "And stop calling me Saku-chin, really! I swear, some teachers are gonna reprimand me on how unprofessional my relationship is with the students around here. So for no one has complained, but I know that if those old bags catch wind of this, they're gonna tear me a new one."

"Eh~?" Atsushi tilted his head to the side. "But Saku-chin is Saku-chin."

Sakura shook her head. "I know Atsushi-kun but it's unprofessional, "She sighed. "I still don't understand why you kids just can't call me _Sensei…_"

_Sa-chan-sensei_

_Sakuracchi_

_Saku-chin_

"…Do I not look like a respectable twenty-year old woman!?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud but her emotions got the better of her.

"Saku-chin looks like Saku-chin." Atsushi assured her, fiddling with a stapler on her table.

"Thanks…"_ I guess…_ She sighed. "Maybe I should wear glasses or something…"

Atsushi tilted his head to the side and stared at her. "Saku-chin is already pretty the way she is."

She blinked. _I did not expect that_. Sakura blushed and couched, trying to hide her reddened face from the younger male. She glanced at him and sighed when she saw that he was already seated on her desk, spinning around her chair like the bored kid he was, completely unfazed by his words earlier.

"Geez kids these days are too loose with their compliments…" She poured the tea. "I'm getting too old for this."

Atsushi came up behind her and stared at the green liquid with distaste. "I am not drinking that."

Sakura turned and flicked his forehead, standing on her toes as she did to reach him. "You will and you will finish it."

"But Saku-chin I don't like bitter stuff~"

"It's good for you, and you're not leaving here until you finish the whole thing."

Atsushi pouted and stared at her and the tea cup she shoved into his hands before glancing at the clock, it was almost time for afternoon practice and Aka-chin wouldn't be happy with him if he arrives late. He glanced at Sakura once more, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring at him. "…One sip."

"Finish all of it."

"…"

"…"

His eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance.

Sakura smiled.

He made a sound of disgust before clenching his eyes shut and drinking the warm bitter liquid in one go. Sakura laughed and patted him on the head when he presented her with the empty cup, subtly gagging as he did. She praised him for a job well done and he turned to grab his bag from the chair at the far corner of the room, while she washed the cup in the available sink in her office. Atsushi rummaged through his school bag, trying to find something—anything sweet to rid himself of the after taste of Sakura's special "granny tea". He sighed in defeat when he found none; his cooking teacher must've confiscated his stash when she brought him to the nurse's office. He mentally counted the long grueling hours of training ahead without any sugar in his body. He could try to sneak off into the cafeteria and snag some maibou before heading towards the gym, but he was already running late for announcements. Akashi wouldn't be happy with him forgoing afternoon announcements for snacks…

_Maybe Kura-chin has some of those vanilla candies he likes so much…_

"Atsushi-kun what's your favorite snack?"

He turned to his favorite sensei to answer. "All—"

Atsushi blinked and stared at the smiling pink haired girl in front of him. Sakura had shoved a piece of lollipop in between his mouth and shoved a few more in his hands. He crunched at the sweet treat and allowed the taste of strawberries to fill his mouth. _Sweet_

"Don't show Miho-sensei, she was really mad when she found your stash." Sakura laughed. "Let's just keep this a secret, okay?"

Later that afternoon, Aomine Daiki came to her office sporting a bloody nose. Apparently a stray basketball managed to hit him square in the face when he was munching on a piece of lollipop he found on the benches.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya stared at the woman in front of him. "I do not agree with this plan."<p>

"Tetsuyaaa…" Sakura groaned and hugged the blue haired male from behind. "You know I would take you with me but you have basketball training and I don't want to leave you all alone when I go! Who will look after you?"

"I can look after myself."

Sakura rested her chin on top of his head. "What will you do for food? You can't even cook for yourself!"

He was about to open his mouth to reply but she beat him to it. "No you can't survive on boiled eggs for a month!"

Tetsuya pouted. "… Uzumaki-san is too loud and Uchiha-san has this weird addiction to tomatoes."

"One month." She promised. "I'll finish work as soon as I can."

"…Can't I stay with Hyuuga-san instead?"

"Hina-chan is busy with a paper and Neji-kun is out of the country for business."

"…One month."

Sakura laughed and hugged him tighter. "Yeah, and I'll bring you some awesome gifts when I get back okay?"

He reached for her hand. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Atsu-baby done!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Akashi Seijurou**

**I literally have no idea how to make Aka-chin**

…

**Reviews please! **


End file.
